toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter Hyla
Jupiter Hyla (ジュピターサンショウウオ, Jupitāsanshouuo) is the most powerful species of salamander to ever exist, as well as one of the Eight Kings (八王, Hachiō), the rulers of the Gourmet World. It presides over Area 3 of the Gourmet World, where it's ancestors have ruled for centuries, perhaps millennia. Because of its reputation as one of the most easily provoked of the Eight Kings, it has earned the title Ill-Tempered Guardian (怒った保護者, Okotta Hogosha). Biology The Jupiter Hyla is a gargantuan lizard-like creature, with skin that's smooth and slimy, with a primarily blue color, and purple patches around its torso. From the waist down it's body is a purple color as well, with a long tail with several black, spherical objects growing on it. It is also equipped with a horn growing from its forehead and deathly sharp claws that are purple, meant for savage battles in the intense Gourmet World. From its hands, mouth, and head grows long, fleecy, white fur which it can manipulate at will. Lastly it has menacing golden eyes that always seem to be set in a scowl, which is a contributing factor to why it is thought to be one of the most temper-mental of the Kings. Like most members of the Amphibian family, the Jupiter Hyla lacks any teeth, and it has a very long, prehensile tongue in its mouth. Behavior Like the other seven Kings, the Jupiter Hyla maintains sharp awareness of its surroundings, becoming very cautious and hostile toward any and all beasts that enter it's territory. Among the Kings the Jupiter Hyla has the keenest awareness of all, but this unique ability is both a blessing and a curse. Because of its enhanced awareness to their surroundings, Jupiter Hylas are incapable of completely ignoring anything within their realm, which prevents them from ever relaxing and causes it to be far more high-strung than most other beasts. This makes the Jupiter Hyla one of the most feared beasts in existence. There is one exception however to the Hyla's grumpy and hostile disposition; when it raises it's children. Jupiter Hylas lay eggs like other amphibians, but unlike most instead of laying them in water the Jupiter Hyla lay theirs in clouds. During this time the mother and father Hyla tune out all of the hostile outside world's events and devote all their attention to being with their eggs. They become very gentle towards their eggs, and if they were of a lesser caliber, would be utterly helpless to attacks. Fortunately all beasts know not to interrupt the King's precious time with their children. This time is so special to the Hyla because they will have to leave the eggs right before they hatch in order for the baby amphibians to become independent, so the parents shower their eggs with all the love they can before going back to their normal hostile selves. Powers and Abilities Electrolocation: Awareness: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Trivia *The Jupiter Hyla is based off the Pokémon Thundurus (Therian Forme). *Permission to create this article was granted by Beastking and Dawn Angel *The above image was created by Deviantartist Xous54. Category:Eight Kings Category:Eight Kings (Damon) Category:Original Beasts Category:Amphibian Beast Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Yahoo's Beastiary Category:Dreyar Category:Capture Lvl 6000+